


Voltron Works |Multiple Ships|

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Family Fluff, Lingerie, Multi, Sex Pollen, Sugar Daddy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: Ship pairing in chapter titles. Each chapter has own rating/summary.





	1. Pulpo |Lance/Alien|

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lance/Alien  
> Rating: E
> 
> Alternate ending to after wormhole separation in Season 1. 
> 
> Lance gets stuck on a planet. Luckily for him, the natives are very welcoming.
> 
> |credit to Deb (lemonorangelime@tumblr) for Pulpo|

"Hello? Helloooo! Anyone out there?"

Static greeted Lance and he groaned, head dropping onto his control board. How long had he been sitting here in Blue, contemplating his entire existence and whether he'd even live to mock Keith's mullet or taste test Hunk's newest concoction ever again. 

A quick look at the "clock" told him it had only been twenty minutes. 

Letting out a breath, he shakily stood from his chair, still a little wobbly after the rough landing. Blue was down and there was no telling where the others where. At least they had managed to shake Zarkon's clutches but honestly, what good was Voltron when its body parts were strewn across the universe?

"Focus Lance, focus." he chanted to himself, going through his bunk and counting his rations. He was set for water, but food would be another issue. Okay, so maybe using Blue to stream foreign aliens flicks was a bad excuse to sit around in his pjs and eat snacks. He licked his lips, his stomach giving a growl at the thought of no food. "It's okay," Lance patted his stomach. "We landed in some sort of forest. I'm sure there's something edible around here." Feeling for his bayard and making sure it was firm against his hip, he jumped down to the exit ramp. As soon as Blue opened her mouth, a hot gust of air hit him in the face and almost stealing his breath. 

The humidity definitely reminded him of a jungle as he eased out of Blue, hyper alert for any potential threats. He heard echoing noises, but they sounded more like some sort of bird call and he relaxed his stance, the ground sloshing under his feet as he walked along. He peered upwards, noting the beautiful colors surrounding him. He imagined this was what the Amazon must be like. Hot, humid, but definitely amazing. 

Lance's distraction proved to be his literal downfall. A yell (not a scream, he would later emphasize) left him as he suddenly went sliding down a hill, landing butt first in ankle deep water. "Gross!" He shook his arms, which were covered in some sort of disgusting slime. He held it up to his nose, giving a sniff. "Huh, smells...sweet.." He looked both ways, as if assuring himself that no one was looking, before taking a tentative taste. "Holy crow!" He smacked his lips, eyes lighting up as the slime was surprisingly delicious, making him think of cotton candy back on Earth. He sucked on a couple of more fingers before the little  _plop plop plop_ of bubbles caught his attention. He reached for his bayard, clenching his fist tight as the noise got closer, little bubbles bursting on the surface before a little pink...blob...came up, two big beady eyes staring at him. Lance reached a foot out, poking it with his toe. The blob jumped as did Lance, diving back under the surface. Lance released his bayard, crawling on his hands and knees to where the little blob had disappeared. The blob surfaced a couple of feet away. "Hey there little fella," He reached out and prodded the creature with his finger. Luckily, instead of getting his finger (or hand) bit off, the little blob gave a shake, as if it had been tickled. A long pink tentacle rose up out of the water, winding itself around Lance's finger. "You're kinda cute." Lance laughed, wrinkling his nose at the little bit of slime produced by the tentacle. "Oh, are you what makes this delicious stuff? That's...kinda gross." 

The little blob bounced, letting out a squeaky noise, another tentacle reaching up to pat Lance's cheek, slipping along his jaw and tickling at his lip. "Woah! Personal space buddy!" He licked his lips, tongue sweeping up the little bit of slime that was left after he pulled the tentacle away. The little creature let out a whine and Lance couldn't help but think of a puppy. He patted the creature's head. "It's okay." he assured. Another squeal left the creature and a third tentacle reached out, snaking along his leg, probing. Lance squirmed, the creature's tentacle reaching up on his inner thigh. "Heh, watch where you're going." But to be honest, he couldn't find the will to pull the curious tentacle away. The touch felt good and his head was sort of dizzy, but in a good way. The other two tentacles were working their way around his arms, gently removing the paladin armor and gingerly setting it to the side. "Huh? What are you do-ahhh!" Lance jerked as the lower tentacle stroked along his crotch, his cock going from soft to half a chub in a millisecond. 

"A-are you p-purring?" Lance panted as the tentacle stroked along his crotch with renewed vigor, the slime starting to seep into his bodysuit. The little creature jumped up and down as if nodding, continuing to vibrate much like a cat purring. The vibrations shook Lance to his very core and his head dropped back, a long moan leaving him as the creature slowly lifted him out of the water, another tentacle gently grasping his legs, suspending him in air. The tentacles continued to strip the armor off of him before one reached around to the back, grabbing the zipper and tugging it down playfully, another tentacle quick to slip in. Lance gasped at the surprisingly warm appendage, his eyes rolling lightly as the tentacle slid around, stripping the bodysuit off his shoulders and chest. Lance could see pink tentacles everywhere and he let out a burst of laughter. 

Oh stars, how many times had he jerked off to this fantasy in the dorms? 

Being fondled by a tentacle monster had to be every space explorer's dream. 

Right?

"Oh sh-" He grunted, tensing lightly when a tentacle slipped in between his cheeks and the creature stopped purring, slowly lifting its head out of the water to peer at Lance. Lance took a good long look at it, deciding that it looked sort of like an octopus. Except insanely cute. Like, if it wasn't currently trying to stick something up his ass, he'd want to give it a hug and a good squish. 

"I've uh---never really had anything in me before, ya know?" Lance found himself nervously talking. "Just a couple of fingers. Nothing...big..." 

A tentacle suddenly cupped his face, stroking gently along his cheek as if to reassure him that he would be well taken care of. Lance let out a breath and the tentacles started to retract, as if it were going to sink back into the water. "Wait! Don't go! I uh, just be gentle, 'k?" 

The creature gave another shrill squeak, a happy sound if Lance ever heard one. The tentacles immediately picked back up where they left off and Lance squirmed lightly as that tentacle brushed along his bottom again, slipping between his cheeks and swirling around his rim. Another tentacle wrapped itself around his cock and Lance bucked into the sensation, starting to pant now. The tentacle near his cheek swirled along his lower lip and Lance poked his tongue out. The tentacle took that as an invitation and slipped into his mouth and Lance eagerly licked the slime, the dizzy feeling in his head stronger, making each touch feel a thousand times more intense. 

He almost didn't feel the small prod at his rim before something slipped in. No bigger than a finger, wiggling around happily and making Lance twist, forcing the tentacles to tighten their grip and keep him still. The tentacle pushed inside further, slinking up along his body as the tentacle around his cock rhythmically tightened and loosened, letting him barely buck his hips back and forth. 

Lance choked on the tentacle in his mouth as the one in his body brushed up against something that made his whole world light up. The tentacle in his mouth immediately drew back and Lance let out a cry, feeling his body being wound tighter and tighter. He was thrusting helplessly into the tentacle as the one inside of him continued to expand and rub along his prostate. "F-fuck!" Lance shuddered, feeling like he was about to fall over the edge. The tentacles stopped and Lance cried out, needing that extra push. He was a hot mess, dangling there as the creature continued to watch him with those beady, curious eyes. 

"P-please..." Lance begged, almost surprised by how raspy his voice was. "P-please please please!"

The creature gave a self satisfied purr before renewing its exquisite torture on Lance. The tentacle at his cock swirled around the head, teasing the slit as the cock in his ass swirled around his prostate, much like a tongue. 

Lance closed his eyes, embracing the swirling pleasure, crying out as one strong push along that bundle of nerves sent him spilling out onto the creature, who bounced happily as Lance became limp. Gingerly the creature lowered Lance back into the water, slowly pulling its tentacles away, taking great care to be gentle. It brushed a little bit of water along Lance's ass, cleaning some of the slime off of him. 

"Holy crow, that was amazing." Lance breathed, finally coming back down from the high. The creature had shrunk now, no bigger than a basketball with its little tentacles waving around proudly. Lance grinned, reaching over to weakly pat it on the head. "I wish all aliens were like you." He joked. The creature plopped into his lap, surprising Lance. "You don't want to stay here?" He asked. The creature responded by wrapping its tentacles around Lance's head and squishing its face against Lance's. "Okay, okay, I'll take you with me. Surely the others won't mind." He glanced at himself. "But uh, maybe I should get cleaned up in case they find me." He grinned sheepishly and the little creature chirped, continuing to keep itself latched to Lance's head.

\---------------

"Lance! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Lance grinned as he hopped out of Blue, glad to be aboard the Castle of Lions once more. Everyone was back, looking a little worse for wear but still alive. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I even made a new friend." Lance turned around, pulling the little pink blob out and holding it up. "I've named him Pulpo. Isn't he adorable?" 

"Dumbass, you're bringing strange creatures aboard now?" Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Even Shiro looked a little skeptical. 

Allura, however, looked utterly scandalized. "H-how did you find that?" She whispered. Lance blinked.

"He found me. He uh...rescued me when I fell in a pond." Allura narrowed her eyes and Lance knew that she didn't believe his story one bit. 

"Well, it's not dangerous. But please be very careful with it. I'm sure you've noticed those creatures tend to be...grabby." Her cheeks were dusted crimson and Lance raised a brow. The thought of Allura being handled by one of those creatures made his blood a little hot. 

"Uh, yeah, got it. I'll keep him in line." He winked and Allura gasped, turning around and marching out. 

"What was that all about?" Hunk asked, brushing some dried mud out of his hair. 

"Oh nothing," Lance whistled innocently. "She's just excited to have Pulpo around and doesn't want everyone to know it."


	2. Three o' Clock |Lance/Lotor|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lance/Lotor  
> Rating: E
> 
> Lotor has his three o'clock meeting.
> 
> Tags: sugar daddy au, daddy!kink

"Mister Lotor, Mister McClain is here." 

"Thank you. Send him right in."

Lotor stood slowly, stretching his arms out before pushing the work off his desk into a drawer. Those client files could wait. His body was hungry and his eyes flicked to the clock on the opposite wall. Three o'clock. Right on time. He could always tell when it got near three. His thoughts would be scattered, fingers restless, cock aching. 

"Man it's hot outside." Lance's voice broke his thoughts and Lotor gave a predatory smile as the college student sauntered in, dropping his bag by the doorway, fingers going for his tee shirt as soon as the door clicked close. 

"I can tell. You're flushed." Lotor teased, stalking over, eyes raking over exposed skin as Lance pulled the shirt over his head. Indeed Lance's skin was glistening with sweat. Lotor licked his lips as his eyes followed a drop from Lance's navel to the low hanging waistband of his pants. An eyebrow quirked at the hint of blue lace peeking from beneath the jeans. "Oh, wearing something special today?" He murmured, long fingers reaching out and hooking into the waistband of Lance's jeans, pulling him closer. Lance shuddered, tilting his neck as his hands slipped around Lotor's head, threading his fingers through the neatly straightened hair, tugging lightly. Lotor hissed, dropping his face to mouth along Lance's neck, swiping up the sweat with an eager tongue.

"Heh, I know how much you like me in blue." Lance had the audacity to smirk though it was quickly wiped off his face as Lotor pushed him against the wall, grinding their hips together. Both were pleased to feel the arousal of each other. Lance got a certain kick out of knowing he had this powerful man wrapped tight around his finger and that the sight of him alone could get Lotor going. 

"You've been wearing this all day?" Lotor murmured, teeth now tugging at Lance's ear, earning a buck of the hips. Lotor's fingers were quickly undoing Lance's jeans, pushing them over slim hips. Blue underwear that was simply lace were pulled tight across a straining cock, the front already wet. Lotor groaned, cupping Lance's cock. Lance's answer was garbled as Lotor rubbed his palm over the wet spot. "Naughty naughty." His other hand slipped around back and Lotor pulled back to stare at Lance. Lance had a smirk on his face, his eyes dreamy. Lance let his arms slip from Lotor's neck and Lotor instantly turned him around, hand smacking an exposed cheek. The underwear on the back was simply two lace straps making a "v", exposing Lance's ass in all its glory. 

"I didn't want any pantylines." Lance turned his face, wiggling his bottom. Lotor shook his head, almost amazed. Lance certainly liked to surprise him. Lance reached down to spread his ass and Lotor growled at the sight of a black base bobbing up and down. "I ah, also prepared myself. Just the way you like." Lotor grabbed the base of the plug and pushed it up and Lance let out a moan that was downright sinful. Slickness oozed out, coating Lotor's fingers. "Naughty naughty indeed." Lotor leaned in close, mouth going back to Lance's shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Lance whimpered, pushing back, wanting more stimulation. "Oh, you want it bad, don't you?" Lotor continued to move the plug around, other hand snaking around front and past the thin lace to grasp Lance's pulsing cock. "I bet. Sat in class all day with this up your ass?" Lance gave a nod. "I bet you had to jerk yourself off." 

"Y-yeah, between classes. Imagined it was you." Lance panted, legs widening in attempt to take more of the plug. "Almost g-got caught."

"I bet that was a pretty sight to see. Did you take any pictures?" Lotor gave the plug a shove in and up and Lance howled, going up on his toes. Lotor felt his hand getting progressively slipperier, making it easy for him to pump Lance's cock. "Y-yeah!" 

"Oh, you'll have to show me later. Now, I want you to beg for it." His hand released the plug so he could unzip his pants and pull his own cock out, stroking it quickly with slick fingers. 

"P-please!" 

"Please what?" 

Lance gulped. "P-please...daddy...I want your cock." 

"That's my boy." Lotor slowly pulled the plug out, loving Lance's little shudder as he dropped it to the floor. He replaced the plug with the head of his cock, watching as Lance's greedy ass sucked him in. Lance was babbling now, begging and pleading, 'please please please fuck me', music to Lotor's ears. His body was hot and slick, just the way he liked and Lotor gave a deep thrust. Lance grimaced and Lotor paused, brushing sweaty hair back from his forehead. Lance panted, opening one eye and nodding. Lotor took that as the go ahead and started slamming into Lance. Lance was squirming all over the place so Lotor grabbed a fistful of Lance's hair and pulled his head back, causing Lance to scratch at the wall in desperation. 

"Such a good boy. My good boy. So nice and tight. Do I make you feel good Lance?" Lotor grunted, hips snapping faster and faster. Lance nodded, tears in the corner of his eyes. One escaped and Lotor captured it with a kiss. "I know baby, you make me feel so good too. I'm gonna come in that ass of yours, and I'm going to put that plug back in so you can feel me for the rest of the day and when you get in the shower, you can take it out and finger it out. I want you to video it, okay baby?" Lance nodded, barely able to comprehend but doing his best despite the building pleasure in his body. 

"Good boy. I want you to come now Lance. Show me how much you love the way I touch you." 

Lance came with a strangled cry, filling up the panties, the overflow running down his legs. Lotor gave a few more hard thrusts before he came with a growl, thrusting as far as he could inside of Lance, stars dancing in front of his eyes as Lance's body fluttered around him. He stroked Lance's hair as the other slowly came down off the high, boneless against the wall. "Such a good boy." Lotor gently pulled him away from the wall, bending him over as he slipped out. "Hold me inside of you." He commanded and Lance hiccuped, nodding as he pushed two fingers inside his ass, whining at the stimulation. Lotor bent down, wiping off the plug with his shirt before removing Lance's fingers, gently easing the toy back into Lance. Lance groaned, hips jerking lightly and Lotor shushed him gently. "There's a good boy." Once the plug was secure, Lotor would go back to his desk to grab some wipes. He pulled Lance into a chair, gently cleaning him up. Lance reached for Lotor's face, bringing the older man closer for a deep kiss. Lotor should have pushed him away - kissing wasn't in the contract. But he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, enjoying the way Lance responded so enthusiastically, winding his arms around his neck and keeping him close.

"Mister Lotor, I have a client on line one." 

Lotor groaned and pulled away from Lance. "I'll be right there. Please put them on hold."

"Of course Sir." 

Lance frowned, looking much like a kicked puppy. "I guess I need to go?" He asked, pouting. Lotor nodded. 

"We'll video chat tonight." Lotor promised and Lance seemed to perk up. "I'll have the money deposited into your account in an hour."

Lance rolled his eyes. "You know, the money and perks are great, but I don't mind just you know..doing it for fun." he wiggled his eyebrows. Lotor rolled his eyes, going over to pick up Lance's shirt and toss it at the other's head. "Get dressed and go. I know you have three papers due and an exam coming up."

"You know, if you really wanted to give me a good gift, you'd give me someone who'd take all my tests and write the papers for me." Lance griped as he got dressed, shimmying back into his pants, giving a little shudder at the feeling of the plug in his ass. 

"I already have you a writing tutor. You need a good college education."

"But you're supporting me!" Lance grabbed his bag, that stupid grin back on his face. 

"Go! Before I spank you!" 

"Promise?" Lance stuck his tongue out before slipping through the door. Lotor rolled his eyes again, but couldn't stop the slight smile as he picked up his phone, ready to get back to work. 


	3. Housewife |Lance/Shiro|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lance/Shiro  
> Rating: E
> 
> 50's AU: Business Man Shiro comes home from a hard day's work to a home cooked meal from his lovely husband Lance.
> 
> |inspired by Deb (@lemonorangelime.tumblr)|

"Honey, I'm home!" Shiro called out as he stepped inside the doorway, slipping his shoes off with a satisfied sigh. He dropped his case by the door and shrugged off his jacket, inhaling deeply. The smell of something delicious hit his nose and he grinned, knowing that Lance had probably slaved over a hot stove all day just to make him something special. Loosening his tie, he entered the kitchen, just in time to see Lance bending down to get something out of the oven. He nibbled on his bottom lip at the sight of the puffy skirt riding over Lance's ass, giving just a peek of something white underneath. 

"Hey gorgeous!" Lance stood and turned, cute cherry covered oven mitts holding a steaming casserole. Cheesy baked chicken - his favorite. "I thought you might like a special meal since you had that big meeting today. How did it go?"

"Good. We'll finish signing the contract next week. I'll even get a bonus." Shiro pulled off his tie as Lance put the casserole down to cool. He dropped his tie over the chair and Lance tsked, as if reminding Shiro not to drop his clothes everywhere. But he was silenced when Shiro pulled him in for a kiss, threading a hand through the short locks and making the other groan. "I thought I might take you Gayfers, buy you something nice." Lance giggled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. 

"You spoil me." He whispered, painted finger reaching up to trace around Shiro's mouth as they leaned nose to nose. 

"No, you spoil me." Shiro's hand slipped down over the blue polka dot dress, slowly pushing the layers out of the way so he could feel skin. "How was your day?" He asked casually as his hand came up to grab a cheek, squeezing it tightly. Lance gasped, bucking up into Shiro. One leg was slowly winding around Shiro's leg and even through the dress Shiro could feel Lance becoming aroused. His other hand grasped the other cheek, bodily bringing Lance as close as he could get. He could smell a whiff of perfume, some of that stuff he had gotten Lance in France last year.

"Boring. Hunk came by with the mail but was too busy to stay." Lance pouted. "Pidge and I had lemonade outside and before I realized it, it was time to bake the casserole. I've even got an apple pie cooling on the window." 

"You think of everything sweetheart." Shiro purred, bending down to nuzzle his nose into Lance's neck. "What do you say that we retire to the living room while the casserole cools?" 

"I thought you were hungry." Lance pulled away, batting his eyelashes innocently like he didn't know why Shiro wouldn't want to eat first. He squeaked when Shiro lifted him up, his legs instantly tightening around Shiro's waist. 

"I am. Just not for casserole right now." Shiro nudged the collar of the dress aside to nip at Lance's collarbone. He easily carried Lance into the living room and dumped him on the sofa, watching in amusement as Lance tried to right his skirt. "Now now, none of that." Shiro leaned over and placed one knee in between Lance's legs. Lance whined softly, rubbing himself unabashedly against his husband. "I know you've been waiting for me all day, haven't you sweetheart?" 

"It's so lonely when you go." Lance lifted up to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck again, bringing him in for a kiss. "The toys you buy me only do so much." He gasped as Shiro's hands pushed up the skirt, exposing matching white underwear that was already bulging and wet. 

"Oh, I love these." The silk was a nice contrast on his calloused hands and it always seemed to drive Lance crazy as he teased the head of his cock with his thumb. "You thought of everything." 

"Only the best for you." Lance spread his legs wider, inviting Shiro in. Shiro teased Lance's sac through the underwear, enjoying every little shudder and shake Lance made. 

"Here honey, hold your legs open for me." Shiro instructed gently, unwinding Lance's arms from his neck so he could guide Lance's hands to his thighs. Lance whined, nodding as he did so. Shiro eased the underwear to the side, reaching over Lance with ease to grab the lube off the end table before leaning back to look at the sight before him. Lance was flushed all the way up his neck, sweat beading on his brow as his thighs shook with the exertion to keep himself in that position. Shiro teased Lance's rim through the underwear, dipping his finger up enough just to where Lance clenched down on a silk covered finger. He was still a little wet from a previous play but Shiro wanted to make sure that Lance was completely prepared for him. 

He popped the cap on the lube, pouring some on his fingers before tucking it in his shirt pocket. With one hand he pulled the underwear to the side, just enough that he could slip his fingers in between Lance's cheeks. He swirled his finger around the rim before pushing in knuckle deep. Lance let out a lewd moan and Shiro felt his cock jump at the sound. "Oh sweetheart, you sound so good. You feel so good." Shiro praised, sliding his finger in and out before sliding in a second finger. "Look how well you take my fingers. I can't wait to be inside you. Been thinking about you all day." Shiro confessed. Something he confessed every night. It was true though. Shiro couldn't imagine a day where he didn't come home to Lance, sex or no. When they had gotten married, he had taken his vows seriously. Til death do they part. 

He could tell Lance was on that edge, even just from a little bit of finger play. "You're so responsive." Shiro purred, one hand reaching up to run through Lance's hair and down his cheek. Lance turned his face into Shiro's palm, kissing it reverently. 

"P-please, Shiro, baby..." Lance begged, rocking his hips back onto Shiro's fingers. Shiro made a slow drag of pulling them out, curling up so he touched every nerve that he could. Lance was panting, the bow in his hair skewed and his lipstick becoming wiped off from the constant wetting of his lips. 

"I'm gonna take care of you sweetheart," Shiro promised, pulling back to loosen his trousers and pull his cock out, giving it a few quick strokes with his slick hand before leaning back over Lance. "You're doing great." He buried his face into Lance's neck, licking at the sweat as he guided himself in, a welcome home indeed. Lance wrapped his legs tightly around Shiro's waist as soon as he was fully sheathed, both of them breathing heavy but soaking in the moment of being connected after being apart all day. Shiro began to rock into Lance, shallow thrusts at first before they became longer and harder, Lance's legs loosening and allowing him to pull back before pushing back in. Lance was babbling Shiro's name, hands alternating clenching his shirt and raking his nails down his back. Shiro raised his head to stare down at Lance, loving the glazed look in his eyes, the way his lips were opened just slightly. He could feel Lance's cock bobbing between them, soaking the front of his shirt. Shiro didn't care. Those stains were easy to get out. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Shiro grunted out as he continued to rock into Lance, the rhythm becoming less synchronized as they both started to climb in pleasure. "I'm so lucky to have you." He reached down between them to palm Lance's cock through the underwear, loving the little needy mewl that left Lance. He leaned down, biting on Lance's bottom lip. Lance's body was tightening up around him and Shiro became more forceful in his thrusts, making sure the head of his cock was hitting Lance's prostate with every movement. Lance's legs were trembling, his hips snapping up to take more of Shiro inside of him. "I wanna see you come sweetheart. I want to see how beautiful you look." Shiro urged, swiping his thumb over the head of Lance's cock, using the silk underwear to further stimulate him. Lance had tears in the corner of his eyes and Shiro kissed them away. 

"Shiro!" Lance suddenly came apart in his arms and Shiro gasped as he was sucked in, Lance's legs once again locking around his hips to keep him in place. Lance's head was thrown back, throat convulsing as he orgasmed. Shiro grunted, giving a few weak thrusts as he emptied himself into Lance, dropping his face into Lance's shoulder in attempt to catch his breath, his hearing fading as the pleasure of Lance's body fluttering around his flooded him. 

They lay like that for a few moments, breathing hard as Shiro slowly softened and slipped out of Lance. Lance was purring, combing his fingers through Shiro's hair and looking every bit like the satisfied cat that got the cream. "I love it when we make a mess on the sofa." He grinned, wiggling his hips lightly and causing Shiro to groan at the stimulation. 

"You're going to be the death of me." Shiro lifted up on his arms to look down at Lance. 

Lance grinned. "No, my casseroles are going to be the death of you. I used a stick of butter in that thing." Shiro groaned again, holding a hand against his face. 

"At this rate it'll be both." He moved to get up but Lance was like an octopus, winding his arms and legs around him and keeping him close. 

"Just a little bit longer. I'm sure it's still hot anyways." 

"Very well." Shiro shifted so Lance was laying on top. He stroked his hand through Lance's hair and after a few moments he felt Lance still against him, breathing slow and deep. Poor thing was worn out. Shiro shook his head, gently moving so he could sit up and cradle Lance in his arms. The casserole could wait. He carried Lance to the bedroom, gingerly stripping him out of his dress and soaked underwear. He slid his own shirt off and put it on Lance, who opened up an eye and grumbled something about just a few more minutes. He tucked Lance in carefully, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too..." Lance mumbled, curling into the covers and ducking his head against the collar of Shiro's shirt, taking in his scent. Shiro smiled, quietly flicking the light off and giving Lance some well deserved rest. 


	4. Happily Ever After |Shiro/Lance|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lance/Shiro  
> Rating: G
> 
> Sweet werewolf family Lance and Shiro with their two pups. 
> 
> |credit to Deb (lemonorangelime@tumblr) for the names Ricky and Ryou!|

Lance could feel his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he sprinted through the forest, hastily plowing through the snow. Howls echoed behind him and he glanced a quick look back. Nothing but grey clouds and snow covered trees. But he knew they were there. They were hunting him. He burst into a clearing, the snow sparkling in the dim sunlight that was trying to break through. The howls had stopped and he stumbled forward, getting tripped up on hidden tree roots. The snow was cold despite the puffy jacket he wore as he fell into a fresh pile. He was completely out of breath and honestly, he was just getting more lost. He threw an arm over his eyes, awaiting his fate. The sound of paws hitting the snow became louder and louder and Lance held his breath, as if the beasts wouldn't see him if he stayed completely still. 

"Ahhhh!" He yelped as something pounced on his abdomen and he lifted his arm, wrinkling his nose as a wet tongue lapped at his cheek. The weight became heavier as another small body piled on top, sharp teeth tugging at his jacket. "Hey, hey! What did I say about chewing on clothes!" He sat up, giving a mock glare to the two pups, the black one looking guilty while the brown one simply looked away innocently. He looked up, seeing a large dark wolf standing by the treeline, tongue lolling out as he slowly made his way over to Lance. "Your children are chewing on my clothes again." He pointed out, booping the brown one on the nose. The wolf snorted, shaking the snow from his fur before leaning over to lick at Lance's lips. "Ew, gross, no! I don't like those tongue kisses!" The two pups in his lap barked gleefully, as if they enjoyed watching Lance being tortured. They squirmed out of his lap, chasing each other through snow drifts. The large wolf sat beside Lance and Lance leaned into him, nuzzling the thick fur. "You guys tired me out. You're gonna have to carry me back home." The wolf rumbled, eyes never straying from the two pups. "I'm serious Shiro! I ran at least half a mile!" Silver eyes rolled lightly and Lance huffed, crossing his arms. "It's getting dark. We need to get back in. I've been hearing a lot of gun shots lately." Lance's voice was lowered, as if not wanting to disturb the pups currently chasing fat snowflakes. The wolf, Shiro, rose and gave a couple of loud barks and the pups ran to him, licking at his face as if begging to stay longer. "Nope, it's time to go home. Supper should be almost ready." Lance stood, brushing the snow off his jacket. The pups ran to him, bracing their front paws on his waist. "Carry you both? Uh no, you two are way too big for that!" The brown pup let out a growl and nipped at his jacket before darting off, Shiro following lazily behind. Lance bent down, scooping up the black pup and hoisting him over his shoulder. "This is the last time." He warned, though he knew it wouldn't be. 

After what seemed like a way shorter walk, a two story cabin came into view, the windows lit up with Christmas lights and a couple of tacky decorations out in the front yard of penguins and polar bears with Santa caps. It was for the kids, Shiro insisted but Lance knew that Shiro was a sucker for Christmas and all the things that came with it. Lance dropped the black pup near the porch, watching with amusement as the pup slid on some of the slippery steps. The brown pup and Shiro were already on the porch, waiting patiently for the other two. "Make sure you shake yourselves off real good." Lance instructed, pointedly looking at Shiro. Shiro gave a huff but shook himself off anyways, making sure to stand next to Lance. 

"Really? You've got to do that every time?" Lance muttered, brushing the snowflakes from his hair as the two pups yipped at his knees, ready to go in. "Okay, okay." He fumbled with the key for just a minute before opening the door, a blast of heat escaping the door. Lance sighed at the warmness, already shedding his jacket. The two pups raced inside, stopping suddenly as Lance yelled, "Ricky, Ryou, no dirty paws on the floor!" The two pups growled before they began to shake. Two young boys, aged around seven, stood up, brushing left over fur off their arms. Lance could feel Shiro shifting behind him before the larger man engulfed him in a hug, running a cold nose all over Lance's neck. 

"Stop!" Lance tried to control his laughter as Shiro began to tickle his sides. 

"Tickle attack!" The twins yelled, running full force at Lance and wrapping themselves around his legs, hands eagerly joining their father's in torturing Lance. Tears were streaming down Lance's face as he squirmed. "S-stop! A-ah! I ca-can't breathe!" 

"Okay kids, that's enough." Shiro eased off, knowing that Lance couldn't stand it any longer. The twins dislodged themselves and ran towards the fireplace, soaking in the warmth as they picked up a blanket on the way to snuggle by. Lance had left a plate with cookies by the brick fireplace, knowing the kids would be hungry from their run. Lance sucked in a breath, glad to be free of all tickles. 

"Not fair. Ganging up on me like that!" He pouted, turning around to Shiro so he could wrap his arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a kiss on the nose. "And just for that, you're in charge of bathtime." 

"Wait...what?" Shiro pulled back, a defeated look on his face. Lance smirked, wiggling out of Shiro's arms. 

"You heard me. And they're absolutely filthy." Lance pointed out to the mops of brown and black hair. That was really their only difference between the two boys. They both had Lance's skin tone but Shiro's eyes and nose. Ricky, the black haired one, was admittedly more like Shiro in personality while Ryou was definitely Lance made over. However both of them were covered in mud from playing in slush earlier on their walk. Shiro sighed, already gearing up for war. 

\--------------------

"Ryou, no, come back! You're not dry yet!" Shiro yelled as Ryou went flying out of the bathroom, still soaking wet and leaving a trail of drips along the hardwood. Ricky was outright refusing to get out of the bath, wanting to play with his boats instead of drying off. Lance suddenly appeared in the doorway, a grumpy Ryou behind held up by the armpits. "You missed one." He teased, plopping Ryou down and guarding the exit of the bathroom. Shiro swooped down on the boy, wrapping him up snugly with a fluffy blanket, paying extra attention to dry off his hair. 

"No no no!" Ryou squirmed, trying to get away. He'd much rather run around naked and wet. 

"Hush you," Lance bend down to kiss him on the forehead. "Be good for daddy and I'll read you both your favorite bedtime story." Lance promised and Ryou stilled, silver eyes going big with excitement. "Really?!" 

"Really!" Lance promised. Ricky stood up, declaring that he was ready to be dried off and wished to hear a bedtime story as well. Lance helped Shiro finish up, noting the grateful look his husband gave him. "You're the best." Shiro kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance grinned. "I know." 

"Hurry up!" The twins demanded, both clinging to their towels with impatience. 

"Okay, okay, let's go get our jammies on."   
  


\-------------------

After everyone was dried off, Lance settled down in the sofa pit, one child on each side and Shiro in the kitchen nearby, finishing up dishes. Lance had an arm around each boy, holding them close as they closed their eyes, listening intently. 

"Once upon a time, there was a big bad wolf. Well, he wasn't bad, but he was big," He threw a wink at Shiro, who blushed, before continuing. "The big wolf was lonely because he lived alone-" 

"Duh dad."

"Hey, who's telling the story?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, the big wolf was lonely because he lived alone, so he often took walks in the forest, hoping to meet other animals to ease his loneliness. However, none of the other animals wanted nothing to do with the big wolf. So he walked alone for many days. One day, however, the big wolf accidentally got caught in a hunter's trap-"

"Boo!" A chorus echoed around him and Lance shushed both of them. 

"The big wolf couldn't escape the trap and he was scared that he would be caught by the hunters. That evening, he heard someone walking in the forest. He was scared, ready to fight for his escape. However, the wolf was surprised when a young man appeared in the trees, looking cold and lost himself. The young man was scared of the wolf-"

"Why were you scared of the wolf daddy?" 

"That's because dad is super huge!"

"Yes he is kids. Yes he is.." 

"Lance!"

"Okay, okay! Anyways, the young man was very scared of the wolf, but the wolf knew that the young man was kind and needed his help. So he cried, begging the man for help. Once the man realized that the wolf was not going to hurt him, the young man approached the wolf and helped get the trap off. The man expected the wolf to run, but instead the wolf licked him all over his face-"

"Gross!" Another chorus, this time softer and sleepier. 

"The wolf licked him all over and tasted that the young man had been crying. So the wolf tugged at the young man's coat, pulling him along. The young man followed, having no other choice but to go. So the wolf lead him back to a beautiful house, something bigger than the young man had ever seen. And before his very eyes, the wolf shifted, turning into a handsome man," Lance's voice softened as he stroked back Ricky and Ryou's hair, noticing that the two had closed their eyes, having drifted off to a peaceful sleep. "And the handsome wolf and the young man fell deeply in love-"

"And lived happily ever after." Shiro murmured, leaning down to give Lance a gentle kiss on the lips. He picked up Ricky while Lance picked up Ryou, carrying them both up the stairs and to their rooms, tucking them in tight with a kiss on the forehead. They stood in the doorway of their sons' room, watching the two with soft stares. 

"You really saved me that day." Shiro murmured, nuzzling his face into Lance's hair. 

"No, we saved each other." Lance turned around, giving Shiro a slow, lingering kiss. "C'mon, mister big bad wolf. It's time for bed." He tugged Shiro towards their room and Shiro shook his head, happily following along. 


End file.
